Waiwu (language)
'Waiwu '''is a Kadamese language spoken by the Waiwu people and others in the High Sumps. It has several dialects, all closely related except for Waagu (or Tachi Waiwu). Waiwu, like most Kadamese langauges, is an isolating, and to a smaller extent agglutinating, language. Examples: 1. Kisu ne Kata simi gobo-iga tumi. lit. Kisu and Kata flute to play enjoy. Translation. Kisu and Kata enjoy playing flute. 2. Kisu simi-cho gobo - Kisu the flute plays/Kisu plays this flute. 3. Tara-cho onecho-cho chiti. Person this boat the drives. This person drives the/that boat. 4. Kisu simi gobo-sa. Kisu flute-IND plays-PERF. Kisu played flute. 5. Kisu simi gobo adi OR Adi Kisu simi gobo. Kisu flute plays yesterday. Kisu played/was playing flute yesterday. 6. Simi gobo-ite na Kisu eita-sa Flute play-IMP (THAT BY) Kisu say-PER. Play the flute, Kisu said. Phonotactics Due to Waiwu's use of variant of the Dhammic script Waiwu syllables are either V or CV. Generally V syllables are found word initially, though they can be found elsewhere. Waiwu never allows for a consonant ending, even for loan word. However, consonant clusters can be found word-medial (?). Words can be quite long, but are often only two or three syllables, and are very rarely one syllable. Orthography Waiwu uses a variation of the Kadamese script. Notes * Stress generally starts on the first syllable of the word and cascades down Grammar Since Waiwu is a primarily isolating language, Waiwu grammar is somewhat simple. Waiwu is an SOV (subject-object-verb) type language. Noun * Waiwu has no plurals. Plural is understood in context (five po) or via counters. * -no/-ano is also a genitive or derivative identifier * -ro is similar, meaning "one of...," "one who..." * suffix ''-ka is the genitive identifier for animate objects (mostly humans) (used for patronymics * -''ta'' is another diminutive, but used with things (nouns). * the suffix -''wema'' is an extreme diminutive used for weetle babbies * use the suffix ''-ma'' as a diminutive with people and living things * -cho is a demonstrative that is often used as a determiner (meaning "this, that, and the") Waiwu has no specific gender differentiation, though gender-specific nouns for family members exist. Waiwu also has no plural. Noun number is inferred by context or directly stated. Nouns can be compounded, sometimes forming very long words. Early Waiwu (Shenoan) used to have an honorific system used amongst the various castes. The highest (used for the Shei and Sheno) have been reserved for sacred things. The term used for the Shei-ketai, onu/one, (specifically the sumiru warrior sub-caste, as several terms existed for the Shei-ketai due to stratification within that caste) continued as honorifics of important people, but gradually expanded to a general formal use. It is considered polite speech to use honorifics with adults you are not intimately acquainted with. Verbs Verb conjugation is light, and any meanings are generally determined by context of the verbal phrase. * the word "iga" after a verb indicates the infinitive * -''ta'' marks verbal adjectives. Example: chiti-iga → chiti-ta; to run → running (present participle). chiti-ta-sa - run (past participle) * Otherwise, the verb itself is used simply, like Kisu simi gobo (Kisu plays flute) * Adjectives adjectives, as well as any other noun modifiers, generally come after a noun. List of Waiwu Words List of Waiwu Proper Names List of Place Names * Narutaka (site of a famous battle) * Mikadojiritoma (a large Waiwu city on the edge of the Sumps) OR Jiritomamikadoka? List of Personal Names * Odu Nerumaka (High Sumps Waiwu) * Kisu Tomasaka (High Sumps Waiwu) * Kata Nerutaka (High Sumps Waiwu) * Tomasa Giruka (High Sumps Waiwu) * Senaka Giruka (High Sumps Waiwu) * Ms. Eikano (High Sumps Waiwu(?)) * Hiru Deroka (High Sumps Waiwu) * Chirota (High Sumps Waiwu) * Auna Nasimitoka (High Sumps Waiwu) * Dero Kamaka (High Sumps Waiwu) * Shei (name of old Waiwu totem god) likely derived from sahai/sa'ai, which is either pre-Kadamese or an earlier borrowing) Category:Languages Category:Kadamese Languages